cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
No Baths For Cleo
| length = | awards = | guests = | prev = Fishing Lessons | next = Flood of Imagination | season_article = Clifford the Big Red Dog (Season 2) | episode_list = List of Clifford the Big Red Dog episodes }} Summary To avoid baths, Cleo runs away from home. With the help of her friends, she comes to understand and respect the fact that giving Cleo a bath is just one of the many ways Mrs. Diller shows her love. Plot Mrs. Diller and Cleo are just returning home from a grooming at Mr. Kibble's. It's muddy and Mrs. Diller asks Cleo not to jump around in the mud since she just got groomed. But as soon as she goes inside, Cleo is all over the mud puddles. Mrs. Diller comes back out. Since Cleo is all dirty again, she's going to have to have a bath. Mrs. Diller gets her cleaned up. Cleo's not happy, as now she's all poofy. When Mrs. Diller goes back in, Cleo complains that it's not fair. Everytime she does something fun, she ends up having to have a "stupid bath." Or does she? She comes to a decision: she's never taken baths again! She gets a little crazy, jumping all over the mud puddles and hopping up and down singing "I'm never taking baths! I'm never taking baths!" She skips down the sidewalk singing this, when she notices a huge mud patch. It's perfect. She dives into and starts swimming around. Soon, Clifford and T-Bone come upon her. They wonder what she's doing. Isn't today her grooming day? She says that it is, but she doesn't have to worry about that anymore. She's never taking baths again. Clifford and T-Bone don't really have any comment about this. They just seem sort of puzzled. Then Cleo asks them to dive in. They do, and have a great time playing in the mud. Finally, it's time for Clifford to pick Emily Elizabeth up from school. He says that when she sees him, she's going to give him a bath for sure. T-Bone says that he has be heading home too. Cleo comments again and about never taking baths again. Once again, T-Bone and Clifford don't really have anything to say. Cleo stays in the mud patch, playing by herself. She notes that it's not really any fun without anyone else to play with. She figures Emily Elizabeth must be home by now. She heads for Clifford's, where Clifford is just finishing getting a bath. Emily Elizabeth rides down his back with a sponge and then hoses him off. Cleo laughs to herself from the sidewalk about how he's getting bath. She heads up to them and T-Bone soon joins. Cleo laughs at them again about how they got baths. But Clifford and T-Bone don't really seem to mind it. Clifford says that it's good to get clean after getting dirty because otherwise he gets all icky and sticky. Cleo, who's covered in mud, is starting to scratch. T-Bone talks about his bath. Sheriff Lewis got the water warm and bubbly for him. He played with his duck "Mr. Quacky" and Sheriff Lewis gave him a tummy rub. Cleo comments that tummy rubs are nice, but she still doesn't see the point of taking a bath. You're just going to get dirty again. She continues scratching. Then, T-Bone comments that he likes getting a bath because he gets to spend time with his human. Clifford notes that the humans seem to like it too. Cleo realizes that she never thought of it that way. By letting their humans give them baths, they're doing them a favor. And since Mrs. Diller is so nice to her, she's going to do something nice for her. Like taking a bath. Like, right now. She races off in a hurry, obviously very itchy. Back at home, she cleans herself off, commenting that she never realized before how nice it can be to get clean. Mrs. Diller comes outside and sees that Cleo's taking a bath. She says that she loves Cleo, no matter how dirty or clean she may be. Trivia * This episode also talks about baths. * The first was Stinky Friends, where the people is giving the dogs a bath to wash out the smell. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs